That Was It
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Elricest, use of tentacles/plants during sex, orgasm denial, PWP, lemon. Written for my friend, RC.


**Title:** That Was It...  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi, PWP  
**Pairings:** Al/Ed, with tentacles~!  
**Warnings:** Elricest, use of tentacles/plants during sex, orgasm denial

_**A/N: **_Written for Ivegotthemusic 33 I have no regrets and this is delicious.

Don't... ask how the tentacles seem to do what Al wants them to. It's porn, so... they just do? Yes, that's a good enough reason. ;

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

That was it. Edward was _never_ going to forgive Alphonse for this. Nor was he ever going to look at him the same way again, either. His sweet, innocent baby brother had gone and went to Russell Tringham of all people and learned plant Alchemy. There was nothing wrong with that in and of itself, but it was what Al was _doing_ with those plants that was going to make Ed kill both Al and his former impostor once he finally got himself free.

"Al, I swear, I'm going to k-- _aah!_" Ed's words broke off into a sharp cry when the leafy tendril around his cock squeezed harder.

Al smirked, reaching down and pressing two slick fingers against Ed's entrance. "Relax, Brother," he purred, slipping them inside of him and bringing forth another cry from the smaller blond. _Oh_, but Edward's reactions were gorgeous.

"Al, this isn't fair!" Ed panted. He wanted to squirm he wanted to writhe and thrash and in the very least be able to get into a less exposed position, rather than with his legs spread so _wide. _ But he couldn't move with the vines and tentacles pulling at his wrists and ankles and legs, spreading him shamelessly and pinning him firmly to the floor.

Another finger slid inside of him and Edward groaned, clenching around Al's fingers before his muscles relaxed. Alphonse was evil, there was nothing more to it.

"You're going to regret this, Alphonse."

"Am I?" There was an impish smirk behind that voice and Al's fingers hooked upwards, curving to thrust into Ed's prostate, more than hard enough to make the boy see stars.

"_Yes!_" Ed cried out--though whether it was in reply to Al's question or blind praise for his action wasn't quite clear, and that amused his brother even more--his spine snapping up off the floor, eyes rolling back in his head. The tentacles around his limbs pulled tighter to hold him in place, but that didn't stop Edward from panting and trying to wrench free each time Al insisted on dragging his fingers over that same spot, intent on driving him mad.

"A-Al..." Ed started after a moment, his face flushed and his breathing strained.

"What is it, Brother?" he asked in a calm voice laced with sweetness--maybe just a little _too much_ of that angelic tone that Ed was used to; Al was plotting again--and watching Ed squirming about and enjoying every moment of it.

"I-If you keep doing that... I'm going t--"

Lips quirked up into a wicked grin; from fallen angel right into the devil himself. The thick tentacle around Edward's erection tightened like a vise around the base and a smaller offshoot trailed down to curl around Ed's balls, making it impossible for him to come yet, no matter how much Alphonse stimulated him. A bead of precum dripped from the tip of Ed's cock, joined by a second shortly after, forming a small puddle in the dip of his stomach muscles. He let out a loud, choked noise, frustrated beyond anything he'd ever felt before.

"_Alphonse!_ Al, no, I need--"

A flash of green flew past Ed's line of vision and then he tasted something earthy, leafy. Al had _gagged him_! Al had gagged him, made it impossible for him to come, and was _still thrusting his __fingers into his prostate_, and Ed was going to explode, he was sure of it.

Ed bit down on the tentacle between his teeth and whimpered, a drawn-out, pathetic noise meant to gain some sort of sympathy from his younger brother. What Edward got in return was the slow removal of Al's fingers from his body, then a teasing show of Al putting lube onto himself, head tipped back while he moaned and took far too much time stroking his own cock and indulging in his own touch. Despite the ache in his groin and snarl in his next muffled attempt at a cry, Ed couldn't look away. Al was far too breathtaking like that, and he knew it, the bastard.

Both too soon and not soon enough for Ed's liking, Al pulled his hands away from himself and settled in between Ed's legs, fingers sliding up along his trembling thighs.

"_Mmmh!_" It was meant to be a 'Please!', and Alphonse knew it from the frantic look in his brother's eyes when the head of his cock was pressed up against him. _So close_, all Al had to do was move, push forward, _just a little more_ and he would--

A cry with some actual volume made it past the makeshift gag when Al thrust forward, filling him in one swift movement. Edward was too far gone for any pain to register along his nerves, all that he felt was a wonderful, blinding pleasure that grew with each thrust into his body--_thank God Al had been kind enough to just plow right into him and not pause or stop for breath or any such nonsense_.

"You're so tight, Brother," Al whispered, his breath, and even the words themselves, it seemed, thick and hot over Ed's flushed skin.

Each time Alphonse slid inside of Ed, harder and deeper, Ed clenched again and Al had to bite back another cry, another moan, he had to keep up that appearance of an unbreakable calm that he'd held up so far. He'd hold it up for as long as he could; of course, he'd have to let it go eventually, and that would only serve to drive his brother further into madness. The thought brought the edge of a smirk to Al's lips, something that Ed caught in his blurred vision. It made him whine helplessly. Why did he have to have such a tease and borderline sadist for a brother?

Right--_because it felt amazing when Al did these things_.

Al had started to hit Ed's prostate again, angling so that the head of his cock dragged over the nerves almost constantly. Around Ed's erection and testicles, the leafy tentacles were squeezing and curling, moving in ways that teased him more and yet assured that they didn't move enough for him to be allowed release yet. His length was twitching in its binds, red and swollen, visibly aching for release while Ed's desperate noises grew louder, his bound movements jerkier and less fluid. He was wearing out.

But so was Alphonse. He was finally panting, his face finally had color splashed over it, bangs were hanging over darkened eyes while he groaned, the first such noise that he'd allowed himself to make. After that, there was no going back, Al was losing himself, just as Edward longed to be doing as well.

"S-So close!" Al gasped, doubling his efforts. His hands fisted the sheets on either side of Ed, anchoring himself while he bucked forcefully, sweat beading on his temples, forming trails down the sides of his face.

Ed's eyes snapped open wider at that. Al had to let him go, he had to let him _come_, he couldn't just leave him like that while he came! That would be crue--

Suddenly, the tentacles in Ed's mouth pulled back, leaving him gasping for breath, and barely a moment later, the ones around his cock loosened so that they were merely stroking him off and pressing against the tip, causing him to jerk his hips up sharply and cry out in a hoarse voice.

"_Alphonse!_" Ed shouted, almost sobbing when he finally came. Milky strings of white coated his stomach, reaching all the way up to his chest, and the tentacles pumped his cock eagerly, trying to work more out of him while Alphonse continued to thrust. A moment later, he threw his head back and let out a cry of his brother's name, burying himself deep inside of Edward while he filled him.

Shaking arms quickly gave out and Al fell forward onto Ed, not caring about the mess that now coated both of their bodies. Al let out a weak noise, struggling to clap his hands together, then press them to the Array on the side table, making the tentacles recede and turn back into nothing more than a seemingly harmless potted houseplant for the time being.

That was it. Edward was never going to stop thanking Alphonse for this...


End file.
